FAQ
Vad är 1526? 1526 är en roman som utspelar sig åren innan Inkarikets fall. Vi följer sex människor och deras öden genom dramatiska händelser som kommer att förändra världen. Varför ska 1526 ha en wikia -sida? 1526 är en historisk roman med en svunnen tid och förlorad värld som kuliss. Denna Wikia är en resurs som förklarar och upplyser om sådant som dyker upp i boken utan att innehålla "spoilers". Information om tiden, personer, händelser och platser är givetvis inte svårtillgänglig i dagens informationssamhälle, men här får du informationen destillerad, om du så önskar. Dessutom är det ett kul sidoprojekt. Kan jag alltså klicka runt på den här wikin utan att det avslöjar handlingen i boken? Det kan du. Viss information kan man givetvis använda till att dra slutsatser om berättelsens innehåll om man verkligen försöker, men bara av sekundär natur. Är informationen på den här Wikin historiskt korrekt? Jag rekomenderar inte att du använder det som står här som källa till ett vetenskapligt arbete om perioden/området i fråga. Det kan råda vissa inkonsekvenser som författaren har använt för att presentera fenomen ur en konstnärlig och högst personlig synvinkel. Detta främst då det gäller språk, men även kronologi och en viss förvanskning av vissa centrala begrepp, för läsbarhetens skull. Med detta sagt, så vill jag ändå hävda att 1526 kommer att visa dig den världen på ett sätt du inte kan få uppleva någon annanstans. Om jag läser på om vad som hände på riktigt, förstör det min läsupplevelse? Subjektivt. Jag skulle aldrig avråda någon från att lära sig mer om någonting, särskilt inte det område som förtrollat mig så. Om man så vill kan slå upp saker efter man läst klart. Historien är en kuliss till berättandet, men inte berättandet i sig själv. Det är ett dilemma i alla historiska romaner, men också ett extra djup. Alla vet att tyskarna förlorar andra världskriget, att Inkariket inte finns längre och att Isak Newton och Willhelm Tell båda har sina äppelanekdoter. Lägger man upp berättandet så att det spänningsmomentet är huruvida Hitler ska besegras eller om Inkariket går under eller inte så skriver man inte speciellt smart. Läs på du, om du vill. Jamen, jag kan ju ser när vissa nyckelkaraktärer dör... Du behöver inte tänka efter speciellt länge för att förstå att om berättelsen utspelar sig för 500 år sedan, så är alla döda nu. No one here gets out alive. Vad handlar 1526 om? En mystisk farsot bryter ut i Imperiets mest avlägsna delar. Folk dör som flugor och sjukdomen sprider sig med oroväckande hastighet. Samtidigt drabbas Imperiets kustländer av den värsta torkan i mannaminne och stabiliteten i riket hotas. Alla hanterar situationen på olika sätt. De rika flyr till sina lantställen, vissa försöker ta sig hem, andra ser kaoset som en möjlighet att sko sig själva. Under ytan bubblar missnöje och oro. Åsidosatta präster till glömda gudar och ättlingar till besegrade kungariken längtar tillbaka till tiden då allt inte tillhörde solens son. En ny rivalitet växer fram mellan Cuzcos gamla adel och de nyerövrade och fortfarande ockuperade norden med sin mer militäristiska prägel. Den verkliga faran är det ingen som ser. Från Panama söker spanska conquistadorer efter ett legendariskt rike av guld, som verkar vara mer en fantasi än verklighet. Många har dött eller återvänt sjuka och utfattiga från expeditioner i söderled och ännu har detta "El Dorados" existens inte bekräftats. Det finns dock dem som aldrig ger upp och är beredda på att uthärda all världens plågor för att finna denna hägring. Hur är 1526 skriven? Varje kapitel är en episod i en huvudpersons liv och berättas ur ett begränsat perspektiv. Läsaren upplever det huvudpersonen upplever. Kapitlen är korta och många. Vi följer sex personer, två "spanska" och fyra "Inka". Jag har strävat efter en struktur som skall ge läsaren en naturlig väg in i romanens värld utan att man skall drunkna i termer och förklaringar. Språket är rakt och enkelt. Hur lång är boken? Lång. Väldigt lång. Över 208k ord, vilket motsvarar en normaltjock fantasyroman(Game of Thrones ''är 202k ord, tror jag). Betänk även att författaren ser 1526 som första delen i en serie böcker. Det här är bara början. '''Varför är den så lång?' Jag gillar stora böcker som räcker länge. Det kan vara intressant att veta att det första utkastet var 261k ord. Den är så lång för att den behöver vara det. Lita på mig. Hur många böcker blir det? Det säger jag inte. Varför inte det? Av många olika anledningar. Jag vill inte avslöja hur långt i historien jag kommer att gå, först och främst. Jag vet inte hur många delar jag får ''skriva heller. Jag kan dock säga så mycket att jag har en klar idé, jag vet hur jag vill att det ska bli och vad som utspelar sig i varje volym. Jag vet den sista meningen i den sista boken. '''Då kommer det att ta flera år innan du är klar? När kan jag förvänta mig nästa del?' Det beror givetvis på vissa faktorer utanför min kontroll, men jag har hunnit 25% in i skrivandet av första utkastet på uppföljaren. jag har gjort all research och strukturerat upp arbetet så att jag vet vad som händer i varje oskrivet kapitel, så det är "bara" att skriva dem kvar, samt efterarbetet. I mina skrivande faser är jag väldigt effektiv och skriver 2k ord/dag. Kan man läsa ett utdrag någonstans? På uppföljaren? Nej. På 1526, ja. Här. Är huvudpersonerna baserade på "riktiga" personer? Delvis. Vi följer sex personer. av dem är Diego de Almagro, Pedro de Candia och Manco baserade på verkliga personer, de övriga tre, Tikay, Amaru och Waman är det inte, men är inte desto mindre verkliga för det. Är berättelsen historiskt korrekt? Den är baserad på verkliga händelser och förutsättningar. Vissa saker är ... annorlunda. Till exempel vad? Det säger jag inte. Varför använder du svenska termer istället för de "korrekta" termerna på spanska eller quechua? Tro inte att jag inte kan de termerna, de skulle bara försvåra läsandet för alla utom Brian Bauer och John Hemming. Varför stavar du namn och platser som du gör? Estetik, läsbarhet; och personlig preferens.